Temporal Rift
Overview Unlocks at Player Level 70 This is the place where you can go to get items to improve your equipment and get items to unlock Foster Slots. Rift Tab In order to do a Rift you need a total of 3 Players to join. You will have a total of 3 Challenges for Rifts. There are Two Rifts * Northlands - Mainly used for Casting Materials * Seezon - Mainly used for Foster Slot Materials. Can be accessed after you received 90 Points and Successfully cleared Northland. Create a Team Creating a team Requires you to choose a difficulty (Northlands or Seezon) and the minimum level of the Players that can join. Join a Team You can join a team that someone else already made as long as you meet the Level and Difficulty requirement. Prepare Window Here is where you wait until everyone is prepared. You can use the basic chat functions to get other people to join your rift as well. Before you click Prepared / Start you can Switch which Team you want going into the Rift. Note: You can switch the team inside of the Rift as well If you are the leader and everyone has selected prepared you can click start to start the rift. If you are not the leader, you have to click Prepare in order for the leader to Start the rift. The Rifts Basic Info There are 18 Stages and a Boss Stage. * Clearing a Stage with no Girl Dying gives you 15 Points * Clearing a Stage with one Girl Dying gives you 10 Points * Clearing a Stage with 2 or more Dying gives you 5 points There is a Health Bar at the Top Left of the Screen. Every time someone fails to clear a stage, Your whole group will lose 10% of your health. Each time you fail to beat the Boss you will lose 20% of your health. When the Bar reaches 0% The Rift is over. There are Chests randomly placed on the battle field map. To unlock these chests you must beat the stage adjacent to the chest. A Chest can contain random Casting Materials, Foster Materials, Girl Pieces, or give you Buffs for the duration of the Rift. Overall Difficulty of the Rift is determined by the Highest OA Player in the Rift. Northlands Northlands is the easier of the two difficulties. * Boss - Ortylia * Primary Reward Items - Casting Materials Seezon Seezon is the more difficult of the two * Boss - Psodanestra * Primary Reward Items - Foster Slot Materials and Girl Pieces Cast Tab Casting Boosts your Equipment's Stats and adds an extra bonus if multiple items are cast of the same type. Gold, Red, and Dark Equipment are the only ones that can be cast, and they have to be boosted to +7 NOTE: The Cast does not have to match the Girls Element Lucky Shell Using a Lucky Shell during a cast will increase the Minimum Bonus given by the Cast of the Initial and Growth Value Attributes. The Types of Cast * Natural Protection ** 3 Items Cast - Decrease Damage inflicted by enemy Rock Girls by 10% ** 6 Items Cast - Increase Damage to enemy Rock Girls by 10% * Thunder Storm ** 3 Items Cast - Decrease Damage inflicted by enemy Water Girls by 10% ** 6 Items Cast - Increase Damage to enemy Water Girls by 10% * Arctic Ice ** 3 Items Cast - Decrease Damage inflicted by enemy Fire Girls by 10% ** 6 Items Cast - Increase Damage to enemy Fire Girls by 10% * Rock Burst ** 3 Items Cast - Decrease Damage inflicted by enemy Lightning Girls by 10% ** 6 Items Cast - Increase Damage to enemy Lightning Girls by 10% * Anger Lava ** 3 Items Cast - Decrease Damage inflicted by enemy Grass Girls by 10% ** 6 Items Cast - Increase Damage to enemy Grass Girls by 10% Items Needed per Cast * Gold ** Gold - 2,000,000 ** Element Stone - 150 ** Blueprint - 25 ** Keystone - 45 ** Aromatic Powder - 60 ** Ancient Dragon Scale - 30 ** Golden Orb - 35 ** Element Orb - 15 * Red ** Gold - 5,000,000 ** Element Stone - 300 ** Blueprint - 50 ** Keystone - 90 ** Aromatic Powder - 120 ** Ancient Dragon Scale - 60 ** Golden Orb - 70 ** Element Orb - 30 * Dark ** Gold - 15,000,000 ** Element Stone - 600 ** Blueprint - 75 ** Keystone - 135 ** Aromatic Powder - 180 ** Ancient Dragon Scale - 90 ** Golden Orb - 105 ** Element Orb - 45 Quench Tab Quenching increases the Growth Value of your Casted Equipment. Each time costs a Lucky Shell to use. A piece of Equipment can only be Quenched a certain amount of times.Category:Locations